Problem: $\dfrac{5}{6} \times 5 = {?}$
Explanation: $5$ is the same as $\dfrac{5}{1}$ $\dfrac{5}{6} \times \dfrac{5}{1} = {?}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators: $= \dfrac{5 \times 5}{6 \times 1}$ $= \dfrac{25}{6}$